Lovely Babe
by The Fairy Witch
Summary: Rock rela berubah demi orang yang dicintainya. Dia berusaha menjadi seorang laki-laki yang pekerja keras, meskipun ia pikir itu mustahil. Semua ini dia lakukan demi Jill si petani. Ini semua dikarenakan teman masa kecil Jill sekaligus saingan Rock adalah seorang laki-laki pekerja keras. Rock berpikir dia tak akan kalah darinya! Mampukah Rock berubah?
1. Arrival

_Jill dan Rock… Pairing itulah yang bakal saya buat kali ini. Hmmm… Kok rasanya aneh juga nyebutnya ya… Oh iya, saya bikin disini Rock dan Nami itu saudaraan. Soalnya kayaknya seru. Terus mereka berdua anak adopsi… Huhuhu… Kasihan banget dah… Well, langsung aja! ~~_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Another Wonderful Life: You'll Love Me Someday, Chapter 1: Arrival

Di sebuah desa bernama Forget-Me-Not Valley, hari masih sangat pagi. Mathari belum menampakkan wajahnya, dan beberapa bintang masih menghiasi angkasa. Sebagian orang masih banyak yang masih di alam mimpi-tertidur nyenyak di ranjang mereka. Tapi ada juga penduduk yang sudah terbangun untuk bersiap-siap menyambut hari itu.

Dan di sebuah Inn, terdengar suara musik rock yang cukup keras. Musik itu berasal dari sebuah kamar di lantai 2, kamar seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Dia sedang duduk di kasurnya, sambil menghentakkan kakinya sesuai irama musik itu. Dia memakai kaus bewarna biru dan rompi bewarna putih. Celananya putih dengan sepatu hitam di kakinya. Liontin kalung yang dipakainya bersimbol 'peace' yang berkilauan.

Dia sangat menikmati musik itu. Tapi tiba-tiba adaseorang gadis berambut merah masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang kusut dan kesal. Dia segera mematikan record player itu.

"Hei!" teriak cowok itu.

"Sudah cukup kau mengangguku dengan suara mengorokmu yang kencang, sekarang kau malah mengangguku dengan musik rock!" teriak gadis itu.

"Terserah aku dong! Apa hakmu!?"

"Jelas ada, silly!"

"Silly!? Daripada kau, tomboy!"

"Hei!" sahut gadis itu sambil mengambil sebuah bantal dan kemudian melemparkannya ke cowok itu.

"Ouch!" teriak cowok itu sambil meringis.

"Biar saja tomboy, daripada playboy tak punya hati!"

Cowok itu pun semakin marah dan dia pun melempar lebih banyak bantal ke gadis itu. Gadis itu pun membalasnya, dan terjadilah perang bantal. Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang muncul di dekat pintu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Dia yang salah!" kata cowok dan gadis itu bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Nami, kamu yang paling tua. Coba jelaskan"

"Rock mengangguku dengan musik yang nama genre-nya sama dengan namanya itu"

"Tapi, itu kan hakku mau menghidupkannya dan itu juga menyenangkan!" bantah cowok itu.

"Tidak kalau sedang tidur!" sahut cewek itu.

"Sudah, sudah" kata wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Rock, tumben kamu bangun sepagi ini. Itu bagus" sambungnya.

"Tidak tidur tepatnya. Dari tadi malam aku berkeliling Forget-Me-Not Valley, dan tak bisa tidur"

"Tolong jangan ganggu kakakmu. Dia mau tidur"

Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Cowok itu sangat kesal.

"Huh! Kalau begitu aku pergi saja!" teriak cowok itu seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Cowok itu bernama Rock, berumur 21 tahun. Dia diangkat anak sejak dia kecil oleh pasangan yang memiliki Inn di Forget-Me-Not Valley, yaitu Ruby dan Tim. Sebelum diangkat anak Rock tinggal di kota.

Rock adalah cowok yang playboy, tipe cowok yang menyebalkan bagi hampir setiap cewek. Dia pemalas dan tak pernah membantu orangtuanya bekerja.

Rock merasa dirinya tampan dan menarik. Dia juga masih suka berpesta. Rock masih belum siap masuk ke dunia dewasa seperti menikah. Dia pikir, menikah bisa menghancurkan kesenangannya.

Sedangkan gadis berambut merah itu adalah Nami, kakak Rock. Dia berumur 22 tahun. Dia juga anak angkat disana. Dia gadis tomboy yang bersikap keren dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi jika marah dia bisa berkata sangat banyak-alias cerewet.

Wanita itu adalah Ruby. Ruby adalah ibu yang lembut, dan menyayangi kedua anak angkatnya. Dalam pekerjaannya, Nami sering membantunya, sedangkan Rock kebalikannya.

Kembali lagi ke Rock yang baru keluar dari Inn. Dia menguap. Dia ingin tidur, tapi tak ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Rock pun memutuskan pergi ke tempat ia biasa tidur siang.

Rock pun berjalan dari Inn ke sebuah pertanian terlantar milik Takakura. Well, sebenarnya Takakura bukan pemilik yang sebenarnya karena pemilik yang lama sudah meninggal. Rock sangat suka tidur di sebuah pohon yang rindang disana.

Sepanjang perjalanan kesana, beberapa penduduk yang biasanya bangun pagi-misalnya Wally dan Chris- heran melihatnya. Sepagi ini, kenapa Rock bisa bangun? Padahal, biasanya kalau Rock bangun jam 10 am saja itu sudah sangat pagi baginya(lebay, ya?^^).

Akhirnya Rock sampai. Sebelum pergi ke alam mimpi, Rock ingin menyapa Takakura dulu.

"Takakura? Takakura?" panggilnya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dan dia sangat mengantuk, Rock langsung saja menuju pohon favoritnya itu. Dia pikir Takakura masih tidur. Dia pun duduk bersandar di pohon dan memejamkan matanya. Dalam 30 detik, dia langsung tertidur.

Sementara itu di pantai, seorang pria yang sepertinya sudah cukup tua memandang laut dengan mata tuanya. Dialah Takakura. Walaupun usianya masih 40 tahun, tapi penampilannya seperti dia berumur 60 tahunan. Tapi meski begitu, dia masih kuat bekerja. Sebenarnya Takakura punya seorang istri dan anak, tapi istrinya sudah meninggal dan anaknya tinggal di kota.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kapal penumpang datang. Takakura segera berjalan menuju dermaga. Ketika kapal itu merapat ke dermaga, seseorang turun dari sana. Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda. Dia menyandang sebuah ransel.

"Takakura?" tanya gadis itu.

"Nona Jill?" tanya Takakura balik.

Gadis itu pun mendekati Takakura.

"Lama tak bertemu. Apa kabar?" tanya gadis itu dengan seulas senyum.

"Baik. Ayo kita pergi nona kecil"

"Takakura, panggil aku Jill saja. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang kau urus 15 tahun yang lalu"

Takakura mengangguk pelan, dan mereka pun keluar dari area pantai.

Gadis itu bernama Jill, berumur 20 tahun. Dia adalah anak pemilik pertanian yang diurus Takakura. Ayahnya mewariskan lahan pertanian itu pada Jill dan berwasiat kalau Jill sudah berumur 20 tahun, dia harus menjalankan kehidupan di Forget-Me-Not Valley sebagai petani.

Ayah dan ibu Jill cerai ketika Jill berumur 2 tahun. Jill yang awalnya tinggal di Forget-Me-Not Valley pindah dengan ibunya ke kota. Takakura pun pindah ke tempat ayah Jill untuk membantu pekerjannya.

Waktu berumur 5 tahun, Jill sempat diurus ayahnya dan keluarga Takakura karena ibunya meninggal. Tapi, saat berumur 6 tahun, Jill dan anak Takakura diadopsi oleh dua keluarga kaya di kota. Ayah Jill dan Takakura beranggapan hidup anak mereka akan lebih baik disana.

"Apakah kamu mau kuperkenalkan dengan orang-orang disini sebelum pergi ke pertanian?"

"Hmmm, boleh juga" jawab Jill.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Kalau di game-nya, Takakura ngajak ke pertanian dulu kan? Tapi disini saya ubah. Dan juga,di chapter selanjutnya, urutan turnya juga saya ubah. Sorry for that._

_Review…?_


	2. First Sight

_Hai… Semua… Saya lagi lesu nih… Ingat sesuatu yang menyedihkan… Huaaa Huaaaa(nangis seember). Tapi itu gak penting. Well, enjoy!_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Another Wonderful Life: Lovely Babe, Chapter 2: First Sight

Takakura dan Jill menuju sebuah pertanian yang cukup luas. Mereka disambut oleh seorang ibu-ibu yang-ehm-bertubuh cukup gempal.

"Hai Takakura! Siapa gadis ini?" tanyanya ramah.

"Dia Jill, pengelola pertanian yang baru"

"Hmmm… Begitukah? Kalau begitu kamu pasti akan jadi pelanggan. Salam kenal, aku Vesta, pemilik pertanian ini" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jill pun menyambutnya.

"Salam kenal juga, Vesta" jawab Jill sambil berusaha tersenyum. Tangan Jill sedikit sakit karena digenggam oleh Vesta. Akhirnya Vesta melepas genggamannya dan Jill menghela nafas bahagia(?).

"Oh iya, Jill. Ada dua orang lagi yang tinggal disini" kata Vesta.

"Siapa?"

"Tuh" Vesta menunjuk ke suatu arah. Jill pun menoleh kesana.

Nampak seorang gadis dan seorang cowok yang sedang bekerja di ladang. Si gadis berambut panjang warna coklat. Pakaiannya sederhana, tapi wajahnya terlihat cantik. Sedangkan si cowok berambut hitam bergelombang. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana jeans.

"Celia! Marlin!" panggil Vesta dengan suara yang menggelegar.

Mereka berdua segera menoleh ke arah Vesta. Padahal merea cukup jauh. Suara Vesta memang pantas diacungi jempol.

"Berhenti dulu kerjanya, tolong kesini dulu!"

Dua orang itu segera menghampiri mereka. Setelah mereka sampai, Vesta berkata:

"Ini Jill. Dia petani baru" kata Takakura.

"Jill, ini Celia, dia bekerja disini" kata Vesta.

"Salam kenal, aku Celia" katanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Salam kenal juga" jawab Jill dengan seulas senyum yang manis.

"Dan ini Marlin, adik laki-lakiku" kata Vesta lagi.

"Hai Marlin"

Marlin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya" kata Takakura.

"Bye, semuanya! Kapan-kapan aku mampir kesini lagi" kata Jill.

Celia dan Vesta tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Sementara Marlin tetap berekspresi datar. Jill heran melihatnya. Setelah melewati jembatan, Jill bertanya pada Takakura:

"Apakah Marlin membenciku? Dia sama sekali tak bicara denganku"

"Hahaha, tidak kok. Marlin memang orangnya pendiam"

Jill mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian, mereka berdua menuju ke Inn. Ketika mereka memasukinya, mereka disambut sepasang suami istri, yang tak lain adalah Ruby dan Tim.

"Takakura, ini petani baru yang kau bilang kemarin?" tanya Ruby.

"Iya. Namanya Jill"

"Perkenalkan, aku Jill" kata Jill dengan senyum manis.

"Namaku Ruby, dan ini suamiku, Tim" kata Ruby ramah.

"Salam kenal" kata Tim singkat.

"Salam kenal juga. Oh iya, siapa saja yang tinggal disini?"

"Ada empat orang. Aku, istriku, dan dua anak kami; Rock dan Nami" jawab Tim.

"Rock sedang keluar. Jadi, akan kupanggilkan Nami saja" tawar Ruby.

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot"

"Tidak apa. Lagian tadi sepertinya dia sudah bangun"

"Nami! Bisa turun ke bawah sekarang, sayang?" panggil Ruby lembut. Beda sekali dengan suara Vesta. Hahaha.

"Yaaa…" jawab Nami malas.

Nami yang sedari tadi mencoba tidur lagi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mencobanya lagi. Dia pun turun ke lantai bawah dengan langkah yang pelan.

Ketika sampai ke lantai bawah, dia heran melihat Jill dan bertanya:

"Kamu… Siapa?"

"Dia Jill, petani baru" jawab Ruby seraya memegang bahu Jill.

"Hai. Kamu pasti Nami" sapa Jill.

"Iya"

"Salam kenal"

"Oh ya, salam kenal juga"

"Ruby, Tim, Nami, kami harus pergi sekarang. Masih banyak rumah yang harus kami kunjungi" pamit Takakura.

"Oh, Takakura. Bisakah Nami saja yang menemani Jill untuk berkenalan? Sekalian untuk mencari dimana Rock" kata Tim tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kenapa Rock harus dicariin? Biarin aja dia!" protes Nami.

"Nami, kami khawatir padanya. Dia pasti tertidur si suatu tempat, dan bangunnya pasti bakal lama. Dia belum makan pagi" bujuk Ruby.

"Egh… Baiklah…"

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Hati-hati kalian berdua" pamit Takakura. Dia pun pergi.

Setelah itu, Nami dan Jill berkeliling Forget-Me-Not Valley. Jill menemui banyak orang-orang baru. Ada dua pasangan tua, yaitu Galen dan Nina. Ada sepasang suami istri yang baru memiliki seorang anak, yaitu pasangan Wally dan Chris, anaknya bernama Hugh. Mereka juga mampir ke Blue Bar. Ada dua bartender disana, yaitu Griffin dan Muffy. Setelah itu mereka menuju sebuah rumah-atau lebih tepatnya disebut mansion. Disana tinggal tiga orang, yaitu sang pemilik Mansion, Romana, cucunya Lumina, dan pelayannya Sebastian.

Setelah itu mereka menuju ke selatan.

"Sshhtt… Nami, coba dengar" kata Jill tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

Terdengar suara siulan seseorang yang diiringi oleh petikan gitar. Sangat indah. Mereka pun menuju sumber suara itu. Nampak seorang cowok hippie tengah memainkan gitar di bawah pohon.

"Siapa dia?"

"Gustafa" jawab Nami pelan.

Mereka terus mendengar siulan itu, kemudian Gustafa bernyanyi(ini lagu punyanya Flo Rida-Whistle):

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby?_

_Let me know_

_Girl, I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby?_

_Here we go_

Gustafa kembali bersiul sambil memainkan gitarnya. Jill dan Nami mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Ketika dia selesai, Nami langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Merdu seperti biasanya" pujinya sambil tersemyum.

"Oh, terima kasih, Nami!"

"Sama-sama. Oh ya, ini Jill, petani baru di pertanian ayahnya"

"Hai Gustafa. Salam kenal" sapa Jill sambil tersenyum.

"Hai Jill. Salam kenal juga"

"Ng… Gustafa, kami pergi dulu, ya" pamit Nami.

Mereka pun berjalan lagi. Nami berkata ada beberapa orang yang tinggal disini, yaitu seorang ilmuwan bernama Daryl, seorang seniman bernama Cody, dua saudara kembar pembuat kembang api yaitu Kassley dan Patrick, juga Gustafa.

Nami juga berkata, di dekat air terjun di utara ada dua orang arkeolog yang sehari-harinya bekerja di pertambangan, Carter dan Flora.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Nami mengajak Jill pergi ke pertaniannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Nami mengeluh karena tidak menemukan Rock. Akhirnya mereka sampai ke pertanian Jill yang baru. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh.

"Suara mengerikan apa itu?" tanya Jill sambil mengenggam lengan Nami.

"Rasanya sering dengar…"

Nami mencari sumber suara itu. Ia dapati itu adalah suara mengorok Rock yang sedang tidur di bawah pohon.

"Ternyata dia disini! Ah, dia selalu merepotkan!" gumam Nami seraya menghampiri Rock.

"Hei, bangun!" perintah Nami sambil menendang Rock.

"Hmmmhh…"

"Cepat bangun!"

"Berisik!"

Nami sangat kesal. Dengan mengandalkan phobia Rock, Nami mengambil sebuah ranting dan melemparnya ke Rock.

"Ular!" teriak Nami.

"Gyaaaa!" teriak Rock seraya berdiri dan langsung berlari ke arah Jill tanpa membuka matanya terlebih dahulu.

"Watch out!" teriak Jill.

Bruk! Akhirnya Rock menabrak Jill, san mereka jatuh. Rock segera membuka matanya dan menatap muka Jill yang memang berhadapan dengannya. Dia bergumam:

"Wow, what a beautiful babe"

"Hah? 'Babe'?"

"Hei, Rock! Lepaskan dia!" teriak Nami seraya menghampiri mereka berdua.

Rock san Jill langsung berdiri dan membersihkan tanah yang menempel di baju mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini!?" tanya Nami dengan nada tinggi.

"Karena kau tadi mengusirku!"

"Aku tak mengusirmu!"

"Tapi aku merasa terusir!"

"Ya sudah! Ayo pulang!"

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Rock. Dia menoleh pada Jill.

"Tolong maafkan yang tadi. Siapa kamu, babe?" tanya Rock dengan senyum menggoda.

"Dia Jill, petani baru disini" jawab Nami.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu!"

"Ya sudah. Silakan tanya lagi"

Rock merengut karena kelakuan kakaknya. Dia pun berkata:

"Halo. Aku Rock, dan aku tinggal di Inn. Sebagaimana yang kutahu dari cewek merah menyebalkan ini, namamu Jill, ya? Sungguh nama yang cantik untuk seorang babe yang cantik. Maukah kamu kencan denganku kalau ada waktu luang? Aku… Aduh!" teriak Rock. Sepertinya Nami menendangnya lagi.

"Hentikan itu. Ayo cepat pulang!" teriak Nami.

"Masih banyak yang harus kukatakan padanya!"

Nami tidak sabar lagi. Dia pun segera menarik Rock dengan paksa.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Jill! Bye!" pamit Nami.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku, silly!" teriak Rock.

Akhirnya mereka pergi. Jill masih heran melihatnya.

"Hei!" panggil seseorang di belakang Jill. Jill langsung menoleh ke belakang, nampak Takakura menghampirinya.

"Ada apa tadi ribut-ribut?" tanyanya.

"Ehm… Tadi cowok bernama Rock ada disini"

"Oh… Bagaimana pendapamu tentang Rock?"

"Uh… Aku baru kenal dengannya… Tap aku sudah tahu dia MENYEBALKAN"

Takakura tertawa mendengarnya. Dia pun mengajak Jill tur di pertaniannya yang baru.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Dasar si Rock… Buat malu aja… baru kenal aja Jill udah tahu dia MENYEBALKAN. Oh iya, saya belum tahu rival-nya Rock kapan munculnya. Bagusnya kapan ya munculnya… Saya sendiri bingung. Review pleasssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!_


	3. The Worst Day

_Hai semua! Witch's back! Kambek(?) special nih… Setelah sekian lama hiatus :3. Huwaa… Rindu deh dengan dunia fanfic ini :). Well, ini dia… Chapter 3! #dungdungdungdungdung_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

Harvest Moon Another Wonderful Life: Lovely Babe, Chapter 3: The Worst Day

Toktok… toktok… toktok…

"Jill, Jill"

"Hmmh"

"Jill, bangun"

"Ya, ya"

Jill segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu dan didapatinya Takakura disana.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini, Takakura?" tanya Jill sambil menguap.

"Lho, kok malah tanya ada apa. Katanya mau diajarin mengurus sapi"

"Hmmm… Iya sih. Tapi kok sepagi ini?"

"Hahaha… Jill, Jill. Seorang petani apalagi yang baru mulai membangun sebuah pertanian harus bangun pagi kalau ingin cepat sukses"

"Oh… Baiklah. Aku mau ganti baju dulu"

Takakura segera menuju barn. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, Jill datang dan mendekatinya. Mereka pun memulai rencana mereka.

"Langkah pertama, beri nama sapimu"

"Nama? Hmmm… Gimana kalau… Strawberry(?)!"

"Oh, hahaha. Bolehlah. Ingat, sapimu butuh perhatian. Sikat setiap hari, ajak bicara, dan perah susunya"

"Hai, Strawberry. Mulai hari ini aku yang merawatmu" kata Jill sambil mengelus sapinya.

Sapi itu tak menghiraukan Jill.

"Kelihatannya mood-nya tak begitu baik. Coba kau ajak dia keluar. Aku tunggu diluar ya" kata Takakura seraya pergi keluar.

"Nah, Strawberry, ayo keluar" kata Jill seraya tersenyum dan memegangi tali di leher Strawberry. Lagi-lagi Strawberry tak menghiraukannya. Maka Jill langsung menarik tali itu.

"MOOO!"

"Ayo, Strawberry!"

Sementara itu, Takakura dengan sabar menunggu di luar. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, barulah nampak Jill dan Strawberry keluar dari barn.

"Maaf menunggu lama! Strawberry susah diatur!"

Jill masih terus berusaha menarik Strawberry, nampak keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Tapi Strawberry tetap tak bergeming.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Takakura.

"Tak apa! Biar aku biasa dengan hal seperti ini"

Jill berhenti menarik dan menghela nafas. Diselanya keringatnya yang bercucuran. Kemudian dia menghela nafas lagi. Tiba-tiba dia menarik tali itu dengan sangat kencang.

"MOOO!"

DUAAKKK! BRUKKK!

"WAHAHAHAHA!"

Takakura segera menghampiri Jill dan membantunya berdiri. Nampak hampir seluruh badan Jill dipenuhi lumpur. Rupanya Jill ditendang oleh Strawberry. Rock-yang baru datang tadi dan segera tertawa melihat kejadian itu-juga menghampiri Jill.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Takakura.

Jill mengangguk pelan. Mukanya memerah karena malu.

"Hahaha… Makanya lain kali hati-hati, babe" kata Rock sambil terus tertawa.

Jill merengut. Dia pun segera pergi tanpa menghiraukan Rock. Melihat Jill ngambek, Rock segera mengejarnya.

"Maafkan aku, babe. Habisnya kejadian tadi lucu"

Jill tak menjawab. Dia malah memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Kringkring… kringkring…

Jill yang masih memakai handuk segera berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju telepon. Dia segera mengangkat gagang telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Hai Jill. Ini aku"

"Jack?"

"Iya. Hehe. Bagaimana hari pertamamu disana?"

"Yah, begitulah"

"Hah?"

"Menyebalkan"

"Haha, itu cuma karena kamu belum biasa"

"…"

"Tapi kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya…"

"Semangat, ya!"

"Ya" jawab Jill dengan seulas senyum.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahku?"

"Takakura baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir"

"Oh… Baguslah. Oh iya, kamu jangan kurangi porsi makananmu dulu, ya! Jadi petani itu harus banyak energi! Aku takutnya kamu nantinya malah sakit"

"Iya" jawab Jill dengan muka memerah.

"Oh iya Jack, kapan kau akan kemari?"

"…"

"Jack?"

"Itulah yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya aku gak bisa pergi kesana dalam waktu dekat ini"

"Hah!? Kenapa!?"

"Aku sibuk, Jill. Bisnisku belum bisa kutinggalkan"

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Jill dengan nada kesal.

"Jangan begitu, Jill. Jangan marah. Dengarkan aku dulu"

"Oke, aku dengar"

"Bisnis pertanianku ini sedang sukses suksesnya. Tapi para pegawaiku banyak yang mengundurkan diri, pulang kampung, dan sebagainya"

"Jadi sampai kapan? Sebulan? Dua bulan?"

"Sekitar setengah tahun"

"Setengah tahun? Padahal kamu sudah janji bakal nemenin aku disini sekalian refreshing. Kamu dulu malah bilang kita bakal pergi sama-sama, eh, ternyata jadinya aku malah pergi sendiri! Sekarang kamu malah menunda pergi kesini setengah tahun lagi! Kamu ini…"

"Tenang, Jill!"

"Gimana bisa tenang! Aku benci kamu!"

"Jill!"

Braaakk! Jill segera membanting gagang telepon itu. Dia segera bersiap-siap dengan hati yang sangat kesal.

Angin laut yang sejuk menghembus rambut coklat Jill. Jill sedang duduk di pinggir pantai, sekedar untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Disini tidak berisik, yang ada hanya suara ombak dan suara burung camar. Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki dibelakang Jill.

"Hei Babe!"

Jill langsung tahu orang yang dibelakangnya itu adalah Rock. Jill tak memperdulikannya. Dalam sekejap, Rock sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu udah baikan?"

Jill berusaha tak memperhatikan Rock. Dia memeluk kakinya dan menempelkan mukanya ke lututnya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya soal yang tadi"

"Fine"

"Wah, dinginnya"

"Tapi aku suka cewek yang dingin" goda Rock.

"Fine"

"Hehehe… Kayaknya kamu masih bad mood. Supaya bad mood-mu hilang, berenang bersama yuk"

"Hah?"

"Aku pingin lihat kamu pakai baju renang" kata Rock dengan suara yang diimut-imutin.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Rock.

"Wah, galak sekali! Kalau begitu berenang bersama gak jadi"

"Fine"

"Tapi sebagai ganti berenang bersama… Hidup bersama yuk!"

PLAK! Tamparan kedua mendarat di pipi kiri Rock. Dengan rasa jengkel, Jill pergi dari pantai.

"Hei, tunggu!" panggil Rock.

-Blue Bar, 7 pm-

Di Blue Bar, nampak Jill sedang menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. Muffy sedang merapikan rambutnya, sedangkan Griffin sedang mengelap beberapa gelas. Suasananya hening sampai…

Klining Klining! Bunyi bel pintu menandakan ada seseorang yang datang.

"Hai semuanya!" sapa orang itu dengan suara yang khas.

Jill, Muffy dan Griffin segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Nampak Rock menghampiri mereka. Jill segera membuang mukanya, dan meminum minumannya.

"Masih marah ya?" tanya Rock yang sudah duduk di samping Jill.

'Gak usah peduli, gak usah peduli' pikir Jill.

"Jangan marah dong, babe"

"Ayo senyum, senyum!"

Lalu Rock terus berkata-kata, dan Jill makin sebal mendengarnya. Menit-menit berlalu… Dan Rock terus mengoceh. Jill tak bisa sabar lagi, dia tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya.

"KENAPA SIH KAMU SELALU MENGGANGGUKU? MEMANGNYA APA SALAHKU DENGANMU? SUDAH CUKUP SEMUA KEJADIAN HARI INI YANG MENYEBALKAN! KENAPA KAMU MEMPERPARAHNYA? DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BABE! AKU BENCI ITU!" teriak Jill dengan muka yang sangat merah karena marah.

Rock, Griffin dan Muffy sangat terkejut. Bahkan, Jill sendiri terkejut karena dia bisa semarah itu. Suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba, Jill berlari keluar bar.

"Jill!" panggil Rock.

Jill menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Dia sangat menyesal memarahi Rock seperti itu. Jill memang tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika sedang sangat marah. Tapi jika sudah sadar, dia akan sangat menyesal.

Rock tidak salah, pikir Jill. Rock sudah jadi korban bad mood-nya. Jill menatap langit yang mendung. Air mata membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba, setitik air membasahi dahinya. Diikuti titik-titik air lainnya.

Hujan turun membasahi Forget-Me-Not Valley sebagaimana air mata Jill turun membasahi pipinya.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

_Fuh… Akhirnya update juga… Setelah sekian lama… Habisnya, author habis UN. Tapi… Sebenarnya tertunda karena author akhir-akhir ini lagi gila main RP di FB. Ehehehe XD_

_Di fanfic ini, entah kenapa Jill menjadi sosok yang pemarah… Dan Rock jadi cowok yang cerewet… Wks XD, gomen for that ._.v_

_Terus, si Jack jadi anak Takakura. Ide dari mana itu, masih dipertanyakan wks XD. Tapi intinya, rival Rock adalah Jack. #rivalcetarmembahanabadaiulala_

_Dan, bagi yang ngikutin cerita Witch, nama-nama hewannya rata-rata dari nama buah semua. Ada Kiwi(anjing, di cerita CliffxClaire sama Jack), Peer(kuda, di cerita Jack)(kenapa gak saya tulis pir aja ya, malah peer yang artinya teman akrab. Ini juga masih dipertanyakan ._.v), sama Strawberry(disini) XD. Mohon maklum karena author kehabisan ide buat nama. ._.v(NB: Tapi ada juga sih sapi yang dikasih nama Martha(di cerita CliffxClaire) -_-)_

_Nama Kiwi sama Peer akan author abadikan sebagai nama anjing dan kuda di setiap cerita Witch. Tapi gak janji ya wks XD_

_Review?_


End file.
